inuyasha do you love me
by supereasy1
Summary: kagome wonders does inuyasha love her and she is shocked by the answer he gives her. My name is supereasy1 because blackbutlerLogan was someone else name, and I had to change it


**Title: inuyasha do you love me? Author: blackbutlerLogan I don't own any of inuyasha Kagome X inuyasha T rated hurt and romance**

**PAST**

It's been two months since inuyasha kissed kikyo in front of me. He didn't notice me because kikyo put a spell on me that made me invisible to inuyasha (only she could see me). Those words he said ring in my head like a school alarm, he said "I never stop thinking about you" to her. I wanted to run far away from them and never come back. I couldn't because kikyo's soul collectors wrapped themselves around me and held me there to watch. I was embarrassed. I felt like a fool. I thought I was stupid because I followed kikyo willingly (knowing she would do something to inuyasha). I was right she tried to take him to hell with her so they could be together without problems. I screamed for inuyasha to wake up then I yelled "kikyo get your bloody hands off of him." She let inuyasha go, he wake up and saw me there half crying. "Inuyasha is that girl more important than me" she said sadly. Then the soul collectors unwrapped themselves from around me and took her up into the warm night sky. He watched in amazement at her until she vanished into the sky. He turned to look at me, but I was already leaving him behind. He ran to me and asked did I see everything. My response was yes I played it off like I didn't care about him and kikyo. When deep inside I was heartbroken. He and I walked to the village together, didn't speak a word to him. I looked at ground while we walked. I could tell he was going to say something but he didn't. If he did I wouldn't answer him. We finally reached the village where miroku and shippo were waiting patiently. Shippo knew something had change between Inuyasha and I, shippo was the kind of person who would get it out of you one way or another. He jumped on me and greeted me, when we got ready to take our baths; shippo finally came out and said it. "Did something happen between you and inuyasha?" shippo mumbled. I didn't answer him instead I got out of the bath, I dried off, then put on my clothes and then I took a walk. I took my bow and arrow just in case a demon was to attack me. I was thinking to myself "am I in love with inuyasha" No I'm not I don't care what him and kikyo do together. I came back tired and sleepy.

PRESENT

I found myself at this thinking about this same issue. Naruku had killed kikyo at the mountain. Then we came to this village that said they seen her before. Inuyasha went run looking her. It was a trip by Naruku to split us up. Kugura, Kanna, and Naruku's new half kidnapped me. The infant was looking in my heart to see if I had hatred. He had found it, it was kikyo. Inuyasha came and saved me. I was asleep for a while. When I wake up Sango, miroku, shippo were there with petrified looks on their faces. I just got up and was about to fall over they all flew to catch me. Once I reassured them that I was alright and finally got out the door. I sprinted out the door and tripped this time it was inuyasha who saved me from fall. I looked into his eyes. I was blushing and made him let go of me. He wouldn't he held me in his muscular arms, by then I was crying. I came out and said it **Inuyasha do you LOVE me? "**Of course I do, if I didn't I would never have this kind of trust with you." He said prudently. "That was it, it was enough for me wasn't" it questioned myself. Then out of nowhere he kissed me lightly. Our lips finally parted after a few moments, I got red in the face harder than I ever have before. He did it again and again. Kagome "I love you more kikyo because kikyo is weak minded" he said. Then he continued "she thought I killed her 50 years ago and came after you and me." How could she think that "I loved her, wanted to protect her, I wanted to be near her always." He said in a shameful voice. Hearing that made me want to burst into tears, but I didn't I continued listening. "She revealed to me how little trust she had for me" he yelled angrily. "So is that why you love me so much." I yelled back. "No, because you showed me that I could have friends and depend on and learn to love people for what inside their hearts and you different from kikyo" he spoke in a sweet tone. "How am I different from her" "when I first met you, it felt like you loved me for me; you didn't try to attack me. You helped me even when I didn't want you to. You were there when I turned into a full demon and stopped me; you didn't care about your own safety. Kagome, you protected knowing you were going to die." He said that very honestly. After that little speech inuyasha made it made me relies that inuyasha really loves me and I came a kissed him with my tongue. He moaned more, but I stopped as soon as I saw Sango, miroku, and shippo. I was pissed they ruined the moment, I got over it. They were carrying my bag and said "it's time to go." I reached for his hand and held hands with him to the next village

**I HOPED YOU LIKE AND IF YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SO I CAN MAKE IT BETTER.**

**THIS MY FIRST INUYASHA FANFIC. **

**PLEASE ADD TO FAVORITE LIST AND AUTHOR ALERT **

**THANK YOU YOURE THE BEST! **


End file.
